1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power supply systems, and particularly to a power supply system that can selectively deliver signals in one or more than phase.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply requirements for central processing units (CPUs) used in different electrical devices usually differ even among devices developed by the same company. For example, computers using voltage regulator modules (VRMs) developed by INTEL Corporation have certain power supply requirements that are different from the power supply requirements of computers using INTEL mobile voltage positioning (IMVP) technology.
Therefore, too many power supply designs are needed to meet the needs of the industry.
What is needed, therefore, is a power supply system which can overcome the described limitations.